The invention is directed to an optical cable comprising a plurality of main bundles with each of the main bundles being a bundle of a plurality of leads or sub-bundles containing at least one lead or optical waveguide.
German OS No. 31 44 205 discloses an optical cable wherein individual main bundles are arranged next to one another and are connected to one another by a partable web. This offers the possibility of creating a simple branching in the frame work of a distribution network because the respective connecting web is parted or cut and one or more of the main bundles are then branched off from the continuing main line into different directions. However, when the complete cable bundle is to be drawn into an existing pipe or cable run, difficulties will occur given such a cable structure because the overall arrangement is not surrounded by its own jacket or is not provided with a wrapping and does not have a round cross sectional shape. Thus, there are chances of snagging the cable as it is pulled through cable ducts, pipes or runs.